Simple and Clean
by Aishin
Summary: AkiHika romance! Not that much more to say...


Disclaimer: I _wish_ hikago belonged to me and especially hika and touya!! But they belong to hotta yumi and obata takeshi and NOT me so don't sue me or anything!!! *whew*

Um…this is my first fic so leave me comments please!!!!!!!!!

***

                Touya Akira persisted, chasing after one Shindo Hikaru. And damn the boy could run - Akira himself was out of breath but even if he wanted to stop, his body would not have obeyed him - and besides, he didn't want to stop. This was too good of a chance to make Shindo spill to give in to physical needs.

                He rounded the corner and found Shindo had stopped, a hand placed leaning against the wall for support as he panted for breath. "Damn *huff huff* Touya… *huff*…" Shindo gasped. "Did you have to *huff huff* chase me _that *huff* far?!" He demanded._

                "Did you *huff* have to run that far?!" Akira demanded in return, walking closer until he was facing Shindo.

                "Why the hell did you follow me?!" Shindo asked after he'd gotten his breath back.

                "Why did you run?!" Akira asked.

                "I asked you first!!" Shindo said.

                "And you wouldn't answer my question back at the school!" Akira pointed out.

                "But--but that's different…" Shindo said but his excitement had lessened.

                "Tell me." Akira said.

                "No." Shindo said turning away.

                Akira took hold of Shindo's sagging shoulders and pulled him up, willing him to meet his eyes. "Tell me."

                "I--I _can't_." Shindo stuttered. "I can't…" And Akira was surprised to see a tear slide down his cheek, glistening under the midday sun and without thinking, reached forward to brush it away.

                "I--Touya!" Shindo was startled into looking at him.

                People said that everything about a person was visible in his eyes - Akira couldn't read a thing in Shindo's eyes. He thought that perhaps those eyes held the raw emotion Shindo was feeling - but he couldn't even tell if that was real. 

                And perhaps that was why Akira always found himself drawn to Shindo, why he'd chased him all the way here to wherever it was they were. Everything about Shindo was unexpected - a mystery and it was a mystery that he'd beaten Akira in 6th grade, became the crappiest beginner Akira had ever seen, and was a pro a year later. And what Akira wanted, he got - and he wanted to know Shindo. People found themselves drawn to the unknown. Akira was drawn to Shindo.

                And on impulse, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on Shindo's lips. It took Akira a few moments to realize what he had done and he watched Shindo's eyes open in surprise as much as his own. Or at least he thought it was surprise that he read there. His tongue probed for entrance and Shindo's mouth slid open. He looked much as though he were in shock and Akira was equally surprised though it was technically _he_ who was doing the kissing and not Shindo, until--

                *CHOMP*

                "Fucking shit!!!" Akira swore vehemently, pulling away and touching his lower lip which Shindo had tried to eat - or at least bite; hard.

                Shindo's teeth had drawn a little blood but besides that and the pain, it was no big deal and Akira looked up at Shindo. He still looked visibly shaken and was frozen in place, leaning against the wall where Akira had pushed him.

                "T-T-T-T--" Shindo stuttered when Akira met his eyes. 

                "Shindo, you…" Akira looked at him.

                "T-T-T-_Touya_!!" Shindo finally managed to get out, oggling at Akira like he had grown another head. "W-W-W-What was t-t-t-t-t-that???" And he seemed to have developed a stutter in the meantime.

                "A kiss." Akira answered, which it quite obviously was whether or not Akira wanted to deny it.

                Shindo stared some more.

                "What did you think it was?" Akira asked.

                "Holy fucking shit that did not just happen." Shindo muttered looking down at his hands.

                Akira observed his rival with concern - concern about Shindo or himself he wasn't quite sure. He lived his life based on Go - all his moves were calculated. Usually. Well…until it came to Shindo. And this move definitely had not been calculated. It had just kind of happened. He was mostly as surprised as Shindo. He also suspected he should be feeling a little less apathetic right now as in the case of Shindo. It probably hadn't sunk in enough, Akira decided - he'd probably panic later.

                Shindo, on the other hand, looked as though he was already receiving the full impact of their actions. He'd turned pale and looked as though he was on the brink of passing out. He was also muttering under his breath and where Shindo didn't usually swear, every other word Akira could make out was a curse.

                "Shindo, are you all right?" Akira asked.

                "Y-y-y-y-you j-just k-k-k-k-_kissed me???" Shindo's voice rose an octave and cracked, as he stared at Akira with eyes so big Akira was almost afraid they might pop out of their sockets._

                "Shindo calm down." Akira ordered. Shindo looked like he might start hyperventilating any moment.

                "…are you serious???" Shindo stared some more. "Why???"

                That question took Akira by surprise. It had just kind of happened. He didn't know why. "I don't know."

                "Yes you do!!" Shindo insisted, the sentence ending in another shriek, still staring persistently at Akira. 

                And Akira was starting to feel very uncomfortable under that almost-hysterical stare. "For god's sake, Shindo, blink!" He said and was relieved when Shindo followed the suggestion without thinking.

                "Why did you go and do _that_?!" Shindo demanded again.

                "Tell you to blink?" Akira asked. "Your eyes were popping out of their sockets. See, you're tearing now." He said more than was necessary, avoiding the subject.

                "No, k-k-k-_kiss_ me!!" Shindo flushed, turned pale, wiped his tearing eyes, looked away, looked back at Akira, and settled on blinking again.

                "You want me to do it again?" Akira asked, his turn to stare at Shindo.

                "No!!!" Shindo nearly shrieked - in fear or embarrassment, Akira couldn't tell. Probably a mixture of both. "I want to know why!!!" He said.

                "I told you I don't know!!" Akira lost control and snapped back. He couldn't even remember what he'd been thinking at the time - or rather, he probably hadn't been thinking at all.

                Shindo glared at him. "That's a great excuse!!" He said sarcastically, seeming to have recovered enough to argue back.

                "Well what do you want me to say??" Akira demanded, irritated by a combination of Shindo's overreaction and his own confusion. "I'm secretly in love with you?! In your dreams maybe!" He said.

                "Gross! Thanks for the disturbing image!!" Shindo gagged. "And I'm not the one who goes around kissing their friends!!"

                "Great. Because I have no interest to begin with." Akira answered. "Forget it! I don't know why I did that. I don't know what I'm doing here. It never happened, okay?" He turned and walked away in the opposite direction. He knew he owed Shindo a royal apology but that could come after he figured out exactly why he'd done what he had.

                Just what had he been thinking?

                He was relieved Shindo said nothing more behind him.

                Shindo was usually the one who took him by surprise but apparently Akira also had a few mysteries about himself he had to figure out.

***

if you like it, comment more so I will write more!!! I want feedback here, peoples!!


End file.
